Aura . exe
THE GAME Okay, I just had to tell this to someone, no one appears to listen to me, those douchebags. This story is infiltrating my head like someone injected it in my brain with a syringe. I'm typing at lightning speed right now, but I must find someone who understands me. Here's the deal, it was about 5 months ago, I was in my neighborhood checking out the people selling their junk in the garage sale. Right now this may look like a crappy horror movie, but I SWEAR this is what happened! OK anyways, I was browsing the stuff when I saw this cool stand selling video games. My eyes gazed upon a weird envelope thing. It had Undertale written with a reddish tint of sorts. I felt the round, cold shape of a CD just loose inside the package. I looked for whoever was selling this. It was a man who looked like the last person you would imagine selling a video game. It was a pale-skinned short man, very thin and a haircut like an old monk. I asked what he wanted for Undertale. Suddenly, like a thunder just hit the man, he took the envelope from me and ran off to the inside of his house, never to be seen again. I did a quick search on my regular video game store, but the only response they gave me was that it was a very obscure game made by some man who hung himself in the mental asylum he was in. I was starting to think that was the plot of the game, rather than it's actual creator's fate. I asked if they sold it, but the only response I got was: "No, Nobody sells it, give up now!". I left the store with a feeling of discomfort. Suddenly, I felt a breeze and a man in a huge jacket ran by me, almost slamming me to the ground. Z I realized he dropped something. When I saw what it was, I almost felt my internal organs collapsing. It was Undertale. Quickly, I ran home, thinking this story just got more interesting. I took the CD from its shaggy package, which was just like the one I found at the garage sale. I inserted it into the slot, and the computer didn't even ask for Autorun.exe. The game just started, like it hard-wired itself to my hard drive. The game had a title screen with a single button, written in the Comic sans font. It said Enter. Reluctantly, I clicked the button, thinking it would be some Telefang crap of some sorts. But as the stage rendered, I was presented to a town from the times of the Bible, I saw many merchants and even Roman legionaries walking around. As I explored the city a bit, I found a floating image that was surprisingly out of place, a picture of a golden crucifix. That's what it was, a picture, just floating there. when I touched it, it warped me to a location, which shown the most disgusting image I've ever seen It was Jesus, in the Cross, his brains spilling out the top of his head, his bones ripping through his skin, his guts piercing through the belly, spilling acid, blood and other fluids. The definition of the image is more than any hardware could manage, it looked realistic as hell. I was sickened and about to throw up, then one of the Roman guards approached me and said these words, that would stalk me forever: IS EST VESTRI FORTUNA I was mesmerized. Was that some kind of code? After that, an error message appeared, like the ones on windows, saying ERROR: CLOTHES STORE. Were they mocking me? "Clothes store"? Were they talking about the store where I always bought my clothing? The next day, I decided to check it out. I decided to take a look at the mannequins. I will never forget that horrendous sight. It was the same CRUCIFIED JESUS I HAD SEEN IN THE GAME, but fully fleshed and staring at me! Nobody else seemed to have noticed it but me, as nobody would look at it. What happened next was just confusing. I can only remember my head getting heavier and heavier then me passing out in the middle of the store, and everyone rushing in my assistance. In the middle of the voices, I swear I had seen the same man, from the garage sale, who whispered: -Level two. I woke up minutes later, in my house. How did this happen? Who knew where i lived? Was it the man? I couldn't think about anything else but the game. "Level two", "level two", these words echoed in my head like a horrible sonnet. Level two was where trouble actually started, it was a huge cave with random ornaments, and actually quite easy to navigate, often I would see some words written in the walls in a writing impossible to make out. I reached a small hall which was absolutely empty. The screen flashed many colors for a few seconds and an Amnesia-like zombie appeared, ready to fight me. However, I was weaponless, and my fists were my only means of fighting. Obviously, that was a battle I couldn't have won, and the game proceeded to give me a close up of my head being chewed to pieces by the zombie. This one, however, was poorly rendered and had Nintendo-64 like graphics. What was really traumatizing was the message that appeared: IST EST VESTRI FORTUNA but with an interesting addon: MURDER THE UNHOLY OR BURN IN HELL I didn't want to keep doing this, but this game was actually controlling my life. The next day, I would receive the most tragic news. 12 of my best friends, including my BFF, who was who I most cherished in my whole life, had been found dead in their houses. CRUCIFIED! Wait a second... 12? Like the apostles? OH DAMN! I had to keep playing, I had to find Level 3. Level 3 presented itself as the last level in the game, and it was a church. What a surprise. I walked up to the altar and a huge light rendered on top of it and a figure clad in white robes appeared. It showed that stupid phrase: IST EST VESTRI FORTUNA And the traditional addon: LATIN TRAN IS LATE Latin Tran is late? Who is Latin Tran? And why is he late? Why do I care that Latin Tran's late? Latin Tran's late? LATIN TRANSLATE? OMG I AM A DUMBASS! Quickly, I opened the first translator i could find, and popped in the phrase that had tormented me all this time. Here's what it said: THIS IS YOUR FATE I felt like my heart would come out my heart. I also tried the meaning of Undertale. Here's what showed up: HEAVEN What? Heaven? This is weird. Suddenly I looked at the screen, and a name appeared WELCOME TO HEAVEN Sans From Undertale FOR YOUR HOLY ACTIONS ON ELIMINATING THE UNHOLY. As the screen finished scrolling, a message appeared: YOU ARE NEXT UNHOLY PAGEAN My breathing started accelerating, and I searched who this Sans From Undertale was: " Sans From Undertale is a priest, famous for his mental insanity inducing game, Undertale, which only had a few copies sold. This game is very unknown and obscure, and there is only one copy in the world, location unknown. Theodorus was hospitalized in a mental asylum, in which he hung himself. Word is that people who had played the game has 12 of their friends murdered, along with a few hallucinations, then, if they complete the game, they get murdered right when playing, leaving gibberish on the screen, along with some Latin text and no cadaver remains." Then a picture appeared. It was HIM THE MAN WHO WAS DEAD THE PRIEST Wait... I hear steps... Oh no aliubfliubfahbfajdhscbajhcbahbdybfaiuygdiucfdsgujmkg IST EST VESTRI FORTUNA. Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:Im died Category:Vidya games Category:Stupid is as the main character does Category:So scary Category:This video scared me Category:This story scared me Category:Extreme scary Category:Scary Category:Ahhhhhhh Category:Im scared Category:This is so scary Category:Trust me man this is scary Category:So scaryy Category:Im scaredd Category:This creepy pasta will scare you Category:Im so scared man Category:Slenderman Category:Slenterman Category:Slnberman Category:Aura.exe Category:Aura Category:Aoura Category:Auroa Category:Creepypastas with a lot of categories